The present invention relates to a machine or apparatus for installing a longitudinal edge portion of a flexible silt fence material or geotextile into a slit formed within the ground. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,294, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,747, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,636 which issued to applicant of the present invention and the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In general, the apparatus includes a fabricated metal frame which is supported for vertical movement usually by a three point hitch on the back of a tractor or on the front end of a bucket loading vehicle after the bucket is removed. The plow plate has a forward edge surface for cutting a slit into the ground as the apparatus moves forwardly and a rearward edge surface which cooperates with a rigid panel to define a narrow uniform gap for receiving the fence material and directing a lower edge portion of the material into the slit formed within the ground.
As disclosed in the above patents, the roll of silt fence material is supported by a horizontal shaft which may be shifted horizontally and laterally so that the fence material extending from the roll is close to a horizontal foldover member or tube from which a portion of the fence material is directed into the gap defined between the plow plate and the adjacent rigid panel. As also disclosed in the '747 Patent and the '636 Patent, the frame may also support an adjustable boom which is rotated on a vertical mast and supports a depending impact hammer for driving stakes in the ground adjacent the fence.
As shown in the above patents, it is desirable to position the plow plate close to the rear wheels of a tractor supporting the apparatus to reduce the turning radius of the tractor and apparatus. It is also desirable to position the plow plate behind a rear wheel of the tractor so that the tractor and apparatus may install the silt fence close to a tree line bordering an area which requires the silt fence. In order to provide for reducing the turning radius of the tractor supporting the apparatus, it is known to provide a hinge connection of the plow plate to the hitch on the tractor and to support the rigid panel following the plow plate for pivotal movement relative to the plow plate, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,689, U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,202 and Design Pat. No. 504,134. However, this form of connecting the silt fence installing machine or apparatus to the supporting vehicle adds significantly to the cost of the silt fence installing apparatus.